Michelle McCluskey
Michelle McCluskey is a sergeant working for the IIB with Dev Clark. Background Her father used to be a police officer who was dishonorably discharged. Michelle used to be married, but due to her husband's gambling, they separated (although their seperation was not legal). She managed to crawl her way up to the position she now occupies over the years. She and Adam have a daughter named Carrie. Season 2 Michelle and Dev were investigating a case involving Northern Superior and were looking for their suspect Lynn Kendal. They go to her hotel room to find her not there, but Dev finds a paper for the ferry boats. So Michelle talks to the ferry boat operator and rips up a $100 bill with her number. Michelle tells him that if he see Lynn again to call her and she'll give him the other half. So while Dev is going through footage, Michelle begins organizing the sugar packages when Dev finds Lynn on the footage getting on the boat, when the ferry boat operator contacts Michelle that Lynn has shown up again. Michelle gets Lynn when she is returning with two men, and when one of them tries to get Lynn out of it, Michelle arrests both of them as well. At IIB, Michelle has no luck with Lynn, and decides to let Toby and Oz go. Toby talks to her believing that Lynn is innocent. Wanting him out of her office she gives him her card. Michelle soon begins her interrogation of Lynn when Lynn remembers a man on the camera as the one who tried to kill her. So she begins looking for the man when Toby returns with Sandra Murchin who is willing to testify. When they set a trap for the person who tried to hurt Lynn, Michelle shocked to see Toby there and later on finds out how Toby knew about the needle. In Crime Seen, Michelle continues to look into Toby while working a case with an undercover cop Nick Auletti. Michelle gets intel that the gang might be onto Nick's cover and decides to confront Toby. He eventually reveals he can read minds to her and she enlists his help to find out what the gang knows. Season 3 Michelle gets a phone call from Oz that Toby is a hostage in a bank robbery. Fearing for Toby's safety, Michelle and Dev rush over to the bank to assist. In order to get Alvin to help out as well, Michelle is forced to tell Alvin that Toby can read minds. Toby soon sends Michelle a message with the bank security guard, and she begins to investigate the bank robbers. Michelle reunites with Toby when the robbers attempt to escape. Together they figure out that the robbery was a diverson from the money being stolen by the Bank manager and her boyfriend. With the case solved, Michelle mentions to Toby it was nice working together again. Michelle soon joins Alvin's new team that deals with big cases. In Cold Case Blues, Michelle is out with her husband when she gets a phone call about a case. Season 4 In Blast from the Past, Michelle and Toby head to Vancouver. Season 5 Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Law Enforcement Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character Category:Season 5 Character